The Joys Of Not Caring
by grendels
Summary: /Meg Burke's Undertown series/ This was turning out to be the weirdest Valentine’s Day of Jules’s life. /JulesxLina/


This was turning out to be the weirdest Valentine's Day of Jules's life. Lina McAfee was standing outside his apartment in the pouring rain, clutching a soggy cardboard box of chocolates.

He normally would have stood out on the balcony and smirked at her and then she would have threatened to kill him if he didn't let her in. But this time, she just looks so pathetic, even though pathetic was hardly a word he'd normally use to describe her. Her green coat is soaking wet and pooling around her feet and she's traded in her heavy combat boots for thick leather slippers and her pigtails, each one normally a thick, bouncy curl, are soaking wet and clinging to her face. She looks up to him with that little girl face (so hard to remember that she's posing as a fifteen year old) and pouts and calls up, "Let me in!" and, damn, shouldn't he be asking why she was walking around in the rain on Valentine's Day?

He lets her in any way. And now she was standing in his doorway, dripping and smiling and all big eyes and full lips and long black eyelashes(she'sfifteenshe'sfifteenshe'sfifteen.)

(Uh, no, she's not.)

Being Lina, she passes by him, strutting into what served as the main room as though she owned the place. He hands her a wool blanket and she takes it with a nod of thanks, slipping it on over her shoulders and placing the chocolate box down on the coffee table.

"What's that for?" he asks, poking the soggy material.

"Chocolates." She answers curtly, flouncing down onto the couch and curling up, her eerie green cat eyes peering at him over the blue wool. "For Alie'e."

Alie'e. Of course, he should have known. Alie'e, her super fantastic maniac pixie girl. He should feel sick to his stomach that he's getting jealous over this, but he isn't. He only feels envy. Lina was his Maker, his blood sister, they were part of each other, he had some of her soul resting in his mind (somewhere). What made Alie'e so special?

"I see." He tried to sound blasé, but his voice shook more than usual and Lina raised an eyebrow.

"Are you okay?" the tone of her voice made it perfectly clear that he wasn't okay, simply because she thought so. "Problems with Leah?" There's a teasing tone in her voice, something playful and fun and reminiscent of the Lina that used to be, before she had her _cambiamento_. He'd never tell her this, but he sometimes wonders about who she was before the experiments.

"No, no, no problems with Leah. We get along fine." A muscles jumps in his jaw and he's an idiot for thinking that she can't tell when he's lying.

"That's good." She tightens the blanket and cocks her head and a black curl falls onto her cheek and she looks so perfect sitting there and, dear Heathus, what he wouldn't give to be able to kiss her right this second. But she's fifteen(not really) and he's twenty six(at least that part is true) and he's a terrible, horrible, sick person for wanting this, wanting her, but he can't _help_ it.

"Lina, may I ask you a….personal question?" What sort of answer is he expecting?

"Oh, this should be good." Lina smiles and straightens up. "Fire away, Jules."

"How old are you?"

"Fifteen."

"No, I mean, how old are you _really_?"

"One hundred."

"Really?"

"Really. I was born in 1908."

Well, that makes what he's about to do slightly less creepy, but a little more messed up. But he doesn'tdoesn'tdoesn't care. He kisses her.

It's awkward, granted the situation and their teeth click together and she makes a small noise of protest in the back of her throat and while she isn't really kissing him back, she's not pushing him away either and that's a good sign, right?

But he's kissing her and she'll probably hit him once he pulls away and she'll run back to Alie'e and throw a temper tantrum but he doesn'tcaredoesn'tcaredoesn'tcare because he loves her and, if the movies are anything to go by, love makes everything work out in the end.

* * *

A/N" It always strikes me as funny that, on the Undertown forums, all the Twilight fans think that JulesxLina is squicky. So it's okay for a 108 year old vampire to fall in love with a 18 year old girl, but it's not okay for a 26 year old guy to have a relationship with a 100 year old girl who simply looks fifteen? Weird....Well, this is the only fanfic for Undertown that I've seen so far and I'll probably get no reviews but I love JxL so damn much that I don't even care.


End file.
